bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Famiclone
. Dendy Famiclones were popular in Eastern Europe]] A Famiclone is a type of clone console compatible with Famicom or NES games (or, rarely, both). As Nintendo's patents on the hardware have expired, it is now legal to sell any Famiclone that does not have pirated software built in. Hardware The very earliest Famiclones, usually made in Taiwan, were a more or less exact copy of the original hardware, using cloned chips usually manufactured by UMC. However, later Famiclones produced since the mid-late 90s usually incorproate the entire system into a single small chip, known as a NES-on-a-chip (NOAC) design, which is much cheaper to produce and much smaller (allowing for more creative console designs) but less faithful recreation of the original console, leading to compatibility problems. VT02/VT03 & OneBus Appearance Older Famiclones, like the Dendy Junior above, usually looked nearly identical the original Famicom, while newer ones are sometimes designed to resemble a more recent console - Famiclones have been modelled after nearly every mainstream post-Famicom console, from the Mega Drive to the PS3, although many original designs have also been created. More recent clones are often self contained within a controller, handheld console or other more specialised hardware (such as a keyboard or dance mat), either with or without a cartridge slot. Software Until about 2000, the majority of Famiclones with built-in games only included pirated copies of licensed software - often with greatly inflated game counts - with a few notable exceptions; however, after this point some clones began to incorporate games with graphics and music hacked to disguise their origins, and later completely original games. Some of these original games are produced by Waixing or Nice Code Software, such as those on the 8-bit Vii (not to be confused with Kensington/Jungletac's Vii). List of Famiclones Home Systems *'Dendy' (Russia, by Steepler Ltd.) ** Dendy/'Dendy Classic' - rebranded Micro Genius IQ-501 ** Dendy Classic II - rebranded Micro Genius IQ-701 ** Dendy Junior - unknown Micro Genius? ** Dendy Junior II ** Dendy 8 *'FC Game Console' - aka Neo Fami (both 60 and 72 pin version) - by Qi Sheng Long, distributed by Gametech (Japan)/Yobo (USA) *'Micro Genius' (worldwide, sold under different names in some countries) *'Pegasus' (Poland, by Bobmark International) **'Pegasus MT777DX' (similar to Famicom) **'Pegasus IQ-502' (more modern design, with round controllers resembling the ones used in SNES - rebranded Micro Genius) *'Subor' (China, related to Waixing, often sold in Russia) *'Vii' (8-bit version) (China) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12AEdUzveJ4 - by Power King/Xinan Industry Co., Ltd Licensed by Nintendo * Sharp Famicom Titler * Sharp Famicom TV - released in North America as the Sharp Nintendo Television. * Sharp Twin Famicom Multi-system These are compatible with more than one console's cartridges, and are particularly popular in the US but have seen limited release elsewhere (so are usually found with 72-pin NES ports rather than 60-pin Famicom ones). * FC 3 Plus - NES/Famicom + SNES/Super Famicom + Mega Drive/Genesis (+ "G-Factor", Qi Sheng Long's cartridges) * FC Twin Video Game System - NES/Famicom + SNES/Super Famicom * GN Twin - NES/Famicom + Mega Drive/Genesis * Retro Duo - NES/Famicom + SNES/Super Famicom * Retron 3 - NES/Famicom + SNES/Super Famicom + Mega Drive/Genesis Lock-on These use another console for display & controls. * Tristar/'Super 8' - for SNES * Tristar 64 - NES/FC + SNES clone, for N64 Portable Systems * CoolBoy - The name of various different handheld systems created by Subor/Waixing, including: ** Standard Famicom cart version - also known as FC Mobile, Famizero Portable, Dendy etc. A 72-pin NES version was released by Hyperkin in the US under the FC Mobile name. ** Proprietary cart version - uses small carts resembling the GBA's. Some contain Waixing/Nice Code games, others pirate Famicom games *** 2PG - Compatible console resembling a PSP * FC Mobile II - includes a gun and two wireless controllers. Both 72 & 60 pin versions available, made by Qi Sheng Long. * GameAxe * GameKing III (by Timetop, there's a non-NES clone console with the same name). * Game Theory Admiral * PocketFami (aka PokeFami, by Gametech, distributed in the UK by Blaze) * VG Pocket Max by Jungletac Lock-on These use another handheld for a display. * AdFami (aka GBA Time Machine) - for the GBA, by Gametech * Famulator Lite - for the DS Lite, by Cyber Gadget * Handy FamiEight - for the GBA SP, by Dragon Multi-system * Action Gamemaster - by Active Enterprises, massively unrealistic, never released. * One Station - theoretically unlimited, as the console hardware is built into the carts rather than the console Miscellaneous/uncategorised * 120 in 1 Plug And Play - Made By Bluetek, takes the shape of a Dreamcast controller. * ABC 999 * AB Standard 8 bit * Action+Super 6 * Advance Bright TV Arcade * Advance Boy * Ashi VCD * Arcade Action * Batman * Beta 5 * BitSystem - Made in Brazil by Dismac * Brightech FCCP03 * Combook * Computer and game LT-906 * Computer Game * Cosmos * CrazyBoy Gaming System * Creation (Found in Pakistan & India - Made in China) * CyFrog (South Korea) * Dance Station * Double Dragon * Dr.Boy * Dynavision II – Made in Brazil by Dynacom * Dynavision III – Made in Brazil by Dynacom * Dynavision IV – Made in Brazil by Dynacom * Elevator Action * Ending Man JJ-80-50 * Entertainment Computer System * Extreme Box * Family FR Series * Family Boy * Family Game * Family Game Selection set * Fengali Game Station AV 620 * Flashback * Funstation * Game Player * Gamars * Gamax * Game Corner Funmachine * GameStar * Game Stick * Game Player * Gamespower 50 * Game Sporz Tennis Game * Game Zone 118 * Generation NEX * Geniecom * Gold Leopard King * Golden China (South Africa) * Good Boy * GunBoy * Handyvision – Made in Brazil by Dynacom * Hi-Top Game * Home Computer System Power Game * King Game III * Kenga (Russia, 90s) * Kontorland (Türkiye, 1990s) * Liko KL-235 * Little Master (India, 1990s) * M3 Pocket * Mastergames 9000 * Mastergames Ending Man * Mastergames Mega Power II * Media - range of consoles marketed in India * Mega Arcade Action 2 * Mega Joy (I & II) * Mega Kid MK-1000 * Mega Power * Mega Power 2 * Mega Racer * Mega Volante * Megason * Megatronix Console Compatta * Megaplay * Millennium Arcade 3d * MK X Super Action set * NASA Entertainment Computer System * NES Video Game System * Newtendo Super Famcom * Nichiman * Nikita * Open-1 * Opera AV Station * Panther * PC Game (Brazil) * PCStation * Phantom System – Made in Brazil by Gradiente * PlayPower (I & II) * Playerstation * Polystation * Polystation 64: The Power Machine * Polystation II * Polystation III * Polystation III Super Soccer system * Polystation Advance * Poly x Box es338 * Power Games * Power Player Super Joy III * Power Joy * Prima * PS2 SLIM TV Game - Resembles the PS2 Slim. * PS-Kid * Quasar Neon Boy * Red Star Polystation * Red Star Super Smart Genius * Retrocon * Ringo * Rumble Station * Samurai 2000 Fun Grizzler * Samurai Micro genius * Selection SZ 100 * Sinostar V Racing Station * Slim 2 * Smart Computer Pro * Soccer 98 * Soccer Station * Spica * Star Trek * Super 8 * Super Action Set * Super Com 72 * Super Joy * Super Magic Star * Super Megason * Supermax Power Joy * Super Ufo Lp-6000 * TeleGameStation * Terminator 1, 2 and 3 * Terminator 7 * Top Game – models VG-8000 and VG-9000 (dual slot), Made in Brazil by CCE * Tristar 64 * Turbo Game – Made in Brazil by CCE * TV Entertainment game * UFO A500 II * Ultra 8 bit * Venturer Super Start all-in-one * Video Vs. Maxx * Virtual Player * Winner (video game system) * Wireless Xtreme TV game Made by Digitron, resembles the wii. * WizKid (India, 1990s) * XA-76-1E * X-GAME 360 Resembles an Xbox 360. * Z-first Super action set * Z-Station 220 * Z-Station 228 * Z-Station 400 * Zhiliton (Former USSR) * Zhong Tian 3 * Zoom Tech Links * Ultimate Console Database list of Famiclones * Wikipedia article See also * Clone consoles Category:Hardware Category:Famiclones